Endgame
by TrajicLover
Summary: As his options become limited and the walls close in he takes drastic measures to get his revenge and the life he's longed for all the while the mystery of his past becomes clearer to his enemies and his greatest secrets are revealed.


Sark sat in the coffee shop starring out at the window. He watched the people passing by with great interest. As he watched a chubby man in a black winter coat and with glasses walk in from the street. "Dear lord in heaven it's freezing outside. Though I must admit of all the people in all the world I never expected to hear from you not after that Canada debacle all those years ago."

Sark shifted his gaze to the cup of hot coffee sitting right in front of him his eyes became unusually sad. "Yes Canada was… regrettable."

"Ha! Regrettable it was a god damned nightmare we spent millions trying to convince the world it was just tragic accident. My god if word got out it would be anarchy. The world would go mad if they knew the truth." The British man began to wipe his fore head it was dripping with sweat.

"Which brings me to my reason for my contacting you. I know you can get me out of the cold." Sark whispered as he grew closer.

"Are you crazy you freaking radioactive! I'd be Mental for doing that everyone knows Julian Sark the terrorist no legitimate agency or government will grant you amnesty. Let alone give you back your… well you know what I mean." The British agent was filled with panic he started to get up and leave but Sark grabbed him by the wrist.

"If you don't help me Bradley I go public with what I know and we can both watch as the world goes mad. Do you want that?" His tone quickly became threatening.

"Alright find but what do you want me to do?" Bradley asked alarmed.

"I already have set a plan in motion in fact by this time next Tuesday I'll be good and dead." Sark said this with an unusual arrogant smile.

Bradley was hesitant he knew Sark couldn't be trusted. "Alright I'll hear you out. What's the plan?"

Sidney and Vaughn's beach house…

Vaughn, Dixon and Sidney were walking across the beach. "I don't know Dixon I mean if we take this job I think we'd be opening the flood gates to a potentially worse problem."

Sidney just rolled her eyes "I really don't care any way but come on Michael its Sark he's never really been a diabolical criminal master mind. I doubt that's changed in seven years."

"I'm sorry am I the only one that remembers what happened with Lauren?" Vaughn asked sharply. "I'm just saying it's a little weird he hasn't been active for seven years and now suddenly he pops back up all of a sudden doesn't that seem weird to you guys?" The hesitation was obvious. "Sark is every bit as smart as Sloan and Irina maybe even smarter and I don't think we should go in this guns blazing. For all we know this is his trap for us."

"Okay so Sark robbed a research facility in France somehow knowing that we would be sent to go after him?" Sydney raised her eyebrow. "How would he even know we would be sent after him? Unless Dixon is in his pocket." Sydney then started to laugh at the idea.

"That is a little absurd I mean I want Sark dead for kidnapping my children I would sooner slit my throat than work for him." Dixon became aggravated by the memory of his children being abducted.

Vaughn gave the offer more thought as he considered a world where he wouldn't have to worry about Sark coming after him or his family. "Alright I'm in but I want to know what he's been up to for the last seven years I don't want any surprises. But for a right now let's get back inside a storms coming."

"You go on ahead I have to make a work related phone call I know it's a bad time but it's this last minute thing I forgot about. It won't take more than a minute."

"Alright then we'll see you inside." Sydney said smiling as she took Vaughn by the hand and they proceeded to walk back to the beach house.

As he watched them Dixon's face became filled with sadness and regret he took his cell phone out and dialed a number. "It's done I gave them the file like you told me to Sark."

"Good Dixon I'll see to it that those possession charges against your daughter in Moscow are dropped she really shouldn't leave her back pack lying around when she's on a school trip in a foreign country why anyone could plant drugs and oh I don't know a gun connected to the murder of a well-respected political figure." Sark's voice was filled with amusement. "Personally I don't understand the outrage over his death they should be saying your daughter did the world a service. It's not like behind closed doors the man was a saint but I suppose even with the right press a wife beater can look like an angel."

"You listen to me if anything happens to those two I'll dedicate the rest of my life to hunting you down and putting a bullet in your head Sark." Dixon's voice was rising with anger.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to Sydney and Vaughn provided you keep your mouth shut now enjoy your time with them and be sure to have your daughter picked up and returned to the U.S. poor girl has been through enough don't you think?"

One week later London England…

Vaughn and Sydney were dressed in black hiding outside the chemical plant. "So this is where Sark is hiding with the research he stole?" Vaughn asked a little surprised to find Sark of all people hiding in a rundown old building.

"Will you stop being paranoid Michael."

"Oh come on when has it ever been this easy to find him? He practically has been holding out a sign saying 'I'm here come get me.' I mean he has made no effort what so ever to cover his tracks."

"Michael I think you're giving him too much credit. Now let's get this over with." She proceeded to load her gun and they slowly approached the building. To their surprise the entrance was unlocked. They slowly walked down a dark and empty hall when they saw Sark carrying a brief case in his left hand and a gun in his right.

"It's over Sark!" Vaughn yelled as he aimed his gun.

Sark just smiled arrogantly "Not until I'm dead Michael." He then raised his right hand and started firing. Sydney and Vaughn ducked for cover as he ran. They chased after him through the complex until they lost sight of him.

"Where is he Sydney?"

"I don't know I thought I saw him go right." Sudden they saw him running through another hall way and they chased after him again this time he ran out through the exist and to a door.

"It's over Sark!" Sydney yelled as he stopped in front of the car. Sark just looked at them aiming their guns at him then looked at the car door.

"Isn't this the part where you surrender so we don't kill you?" Vaughn asked not expecting an answer.

Sark was breathing heavily. "Tell me Michael I have something I want to ask you before we make a decision that will affect all of us. Do you consider yourself a good man?"

Vaughn was completely shocked by the question. "Of course I do."

Sark just chuckled. "It's funny I remember how you knocked the woman I love out and chained her up with the intent of torturing and murdering her sulfuric acid wasn't it? I mean you said that by the time you were done she would be unrecognizable." Sark observed the surprise on Sydney's face. "Oh what didn't he tell you? Or did he just tell you he was going to only put a bullet in her head? I find the hypocrisy of people like you amazing your very job is to earn the trust of others some good some not and then use what you learn against them yet when it happens to you, you just go off the walls."

"Is there a point to this?" Vaughn asked annoyed.

"Yes though by all accounts they were different people Lauren and Sydney here grew up under similar conditions Lauren's mother like Irina was a spy. Both Lauren and Sydney loved their fathers more than anyone else Lauren wasn't even able to kill her father. The only difference between them is that Sydney's mother left her and Lauren's didn't it's the kind of thing that makes you wonder if the ball had bounced differently would they still be the same people or would Sydney be your definition of evil and Lauren your definition of good Michael?"

"Get to the point!" Vaughn shouted enraged that Sark would even compare the two.

"The point I am trying to make is that like them people in this line of work no matter what side they are on aren't really that different at all in fact the only difference between you and me Michael is that I accept what I am and I don't delude myself with notions of childish notions of good and evil and that is why I'm not going back to prison!" Sark then pulled out a gun only to be gunned down by Vaughn but right before falling dead he muttered. "I'll give Lauren your regards." He then fell to the ground.

"Wow I can't believe it's really over is he really dead?" Sydney said in disbelief.

"Yeah that's it Julian Sark is dead I can't believe it either Syd." Vaughn shared her disbelief and yet he for some unknown reason felt sad at the sight of his most hated enemy dead he wasn't sure why but all of sudden a helicopter light was shining on them and a swat team was all over them.

"M.I.6 on the ground drop your weapons!" The team leader shouted. Vaughn and Sydney did as ordered not wanting to get shot.

"You're making a big mistake we're C.I.A.!" Vaughn shouted defensively. He then saw a man approach from the helicopter he was a chubby man with short grey hair and was about in his seventies it was Bradley.

"So care to explain to me what two C.I.A. agents are doing on her Majesty's soil?" Bradley asked in a stern tone. "Well I suppose we'll get our answers back at H.Q. wont we?" He then turned his attention to Sark. He walked up to the body lying on the ground and checked for a pulse "You always were a stubborn one weren't you? Goodbye my old friend."


End file.
